joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
EOGT Goku (Fanon)
Base= |-|SSJ1= |-|SSJ2= |-|SSJ3= |-|SSJ4= |-|SSJ God= |-|SSJ God 2= |-|SSJ God 3= |-|SSJ God 4= |-|Transcendent Super Saiyan God Oozaru ( 80% )Goku= |-|Transcendent Super Saiyan God Oozaru ( 100% )Goku= |-|Ascended Transcendent Super Saiyan God Goku= Goku is a powerful warrior raised on planet Earth. He is currently the host of the Dragon Balls in Shenron's steed, and is training with both Shenron and Whis. He is currently the God of Super Saiyans of the Alternate GT Dimension, and is the strongest saiyan in the DBZ Multiverse. He also has a story as the Hero in Xenoverse... replacing his entry inside of GT. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 3-B | High 3-B to 3-A''"| 'High 3-A | Low 2-C l 2-B l Low 2-A l High 2-A l High 1-C to High 1-A l Forms mentioned after SSJ4 God Goku are millions times stronger than SSJ4 God Goku ''to most likely Beyond 0 '''Name: Son Goku Nickname(s) : Kakarot Age: 136 Origin: Dragon Ball: Multiverse Gender: '''Male '''Classification: Saiyan, Saiyan God'.' Destructive Capacity: Low Multi-Galaxy level at Base ( Casually spared with Beerus at 70%. Once, was able to one-shot Syn Shenron with NO effort ! He was kidding around, in a manner similar to SSJ4 Gogeta. Stronger than SSJ4 Gogeta . ) l High Multi-Galaxy to Low Universal at Super Saiyan 1-3 transformations ( At Super Saiyan one, Beerus and Goku clashed so hard the universe was threatening to tear apart. l Super Saiyan 2 and 3 roughly can destroy at least more than one universes . Both forms were shown training with Whis at his full power. l Low Multiverse level + to High Multiverse Level+ Super Saiyan 4 l High Complex Multiverse Level+ to High Hyperverse Level+ as Super Saiyan God Form l Other form are each millions times stronger than the mentioned form before it.'''To True Infinity+ '''Range: Galactic+ to Unknown Speed: At least Massively FTL+ at Base ( Easily kept up with Whis' traveling trick , but told them he wasn't going as fast as he probably could. ) likely higher at Base. l Unbelievably Higher with Super Saiyan Transformations.'Omnipresent 'Lifting Strength: At least Class T ( lifted up a mountain easily, with one hand, in a casual manner ) likely higher at base. ) l Higher with transformations Striking Strength/Power/Amplitude: Galactic at Base. ( Traded blows with equal amount of force with Omega Shenron, Super Android 18, and Baby ) Multiverse Classl Higher with Transformations Durability: Multi-Galactic|'High Hyperversal '''Stamina: Nigh-Limitless.'to Limitless 'Intelligence: Very High/Genius in Combat, almost a idiot with other things. ') '''Weaknesses: personality l None in other forms Key: '''Base/Normal Form l Super Saiyan 1-3 Transformations l Other mentioned forms. '''Notable Attacks and Techniques: ( Basically every attack Goku has used in GT, Super, Kai, Heroes, and Xenoverse, only a few i am going to add.. ) Dragon God Fist: '''Very similar to the formidable dragon fist, except infusing godly ki inside of it. Very effective against beings more powerful than he was. '''Universal Spirit Bomb-Kamehameha Wave: '''A combination of the Spirit Bomb and the Kamehameha Wave. First, he summons the ball of immense energy. Then, he condenses it into a ball of light, which he fires in the form of a Kamehameha Wave. If not careful, this powerful blast on energy could destroy a Universe. '''Godly Kaio-Ken: '''Surrounds himself in Godly Ki, and his Base form becomes as strong as his SSJ3 self automatically. It increases as he uses this more, but brings him fatigue quite easily. '''Homing Ki blasts: '''Shoots thousands of Ki blast around him. Then, using telekinesis , the ki blast home in on the target, and won't be destroyed unless the opponent is either hit, or the ki blasts are destroyed. OthersEdit '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Category:Dragon Ball Category:Gods Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Omnipresence Category:Omniscience Category:Omnipotence